


B'Elanna Icons

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Art, Character of Color, Community: chromaticvision, Gen, Icons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-06
Updated: 2010-05-06
Packaged: 2017-10-09 08:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>6 icons of B'Elanna Torres.</p>
            </blockquote>





	B'Elanna Icons

I created some icons of [B'Elanna Torres](http://memory-alpha.org/en/wiki/B%27Elanna_Torres), the Chief Engineer aboard Voyager. She's the reason I stopped switching channels one day and began watching Voyager, and she's always been one of my favorite characters.

Created for **chromaticvision**. No hotlinking please.

1. 2. 3. 4.  
5. 6.


End file.
